


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by lilsadsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), True Blood
Genre: AU, Angst, Cousins, F/M, Fluff, Hunters, M/M, Magic, Magic!Stiles, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Claudia - Freeform, Powerful, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, fae, totally made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsadsourwolf/pseuds/lilsadsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie and Stiles are cousins. Stiles is Unbound on his eighteenth birthday and all hell breaks loose. He's completely lost until Sookie turns up with a vampire and he brother, to help. Things happen that literally flip people's lives inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I apologize if this is poorly written. I'm more of an impulsive writer. I do not plan. I write when it comes to me. I'm not sure how long this will be. But please, if you like it, tell me.

"Here you go, Jess." Sookie said with a smile, setting down four heated bottles of True Blood. 

Jess smiled up at her before turning to her new friends. Sookie felt a little bad for the forever-teenager. After all the shit that had recently went down, it had been hard on the young vampire to make friends with anyone, human _or_ not. 

Sookie was about to turn away when she felt it. She didn't know what "it" was, only that it felt like a punch to the gut that brought her to her knees. The tray dropped to the floor with a horrible noise as she tried to grab hold of the table. She heard cries of concern and saw a blurry Jessica reaching out to grab her wrist. The touch burned and she yanked her arm away, causing her to completely fall to the wooden floor. Sookie focused on controlling her Light, even as pure, untouched _power_ thrummed through her veins. She shut her eyes and bit her lip had enough to taste copper. Every time someone touched her she screamed. She just wanted it to stop. Not only because it was hurting her, but because she knew who it was coming from. 

_Dorofej Stilinski_.

She felt the power leave her body and she sunk into the cold floor with relief. She kept her eyes closed but uncurled her fists and released her lip. She didn't want to move just yet. She had to think. Had to figure out what was going on with her cousin. She obviously had to go to him, but would Sam let her? She's had so many allowances that she wouldn't be surprised if Sam told her she was fired. But this was her cousin. The cousin she hadn't seen since his mother died. The cousin that she was connected to. It had taken her everything she had not to run to that damned town every time he was in pain. But this time was different. Sookie sighed and opened her eyes, blinking at the faces that peered down at her. She groaned and grabbed Jessica's outstretched hand and pulled herself up. Her body ached and she had to hold back a moan of pain. Sam was standing at the bar looking concerned and she suddenly felt guilty. She was going to be leaving, _again_ and this time she couldn't even give him a proper explanation. She hated lying to him. Her eyes flitted from person to person and then froze on a figure standing at the doorway. Tara Thornton, newly turned vampire who felt guilty for attacking Sookie but still kinda-sort of hated her for turning her. She looked terrified and Sookie didn't doubt for a second that she had felt what was happening. Tara had always been tuned to Sookie, even when she was human.

"Sookie, if you want to be alone you can use my office." 

She turned to Sam and offered a thankful smile. Everyone moved out of her way although Jess seemed to be a bit reluctant to let her go. Sookie sent the teen a reassuring glance before letting go. She let herself into Sam's office and practically flung herself into the comfy chair in the corner. Sam followed shortly and he shut the door behind him, peering at Sookie with concern. His nostrils flared and his eyes widened a little, obviously smelling the scent of magic.

"What happened?" He asked, coming to kneel in front of the blonde woman.

She shook her head, "No idea. I was just working and then I felt this...power. Sam, it was so raw and it hurt and I couldn't stop it." 

He frowned. "A curse?"

She glared at him, "Of course not. I know who it was coming from."

Sam looked at her expectantly and she rolled her eyes.

"My cousin."

"Hadley?"

Sookie almost laughed. Hadley was as human as they came, despite behaving like a vampire most of the time. 

"Oh no, she's pure human. My other cousin, Dorofej. He's the son of my dad's brother." Her voice sounded almost wistful at the mention of her dad and his family. She hadn't met many of them but he'd made sure she knew who John Stackhouse was. Her uncle was a brilliant man. Witty, sarcastic and with a dry humour that made everyone around him laugh. He was smart and a quick thinker and Sookie used to think he'd take over the world and destroy all the unworthy humans. He let her read his mind whenever she pleased and boy, did she take that opportunity. The inside of that man's head was fascinating. She loved it. Sookie smiled when she remembered the first time she'd heard the name Claudia Stilinski in her uncle's head. Sookie loved Claudia, and she missed her as much as she missed her parents. Claudia was perfect for John and they made the best couple in the world. _Power couple, sweetheart,_ her mother used to call them. 

Sam sighed and she looked at him, shaken from her memories.

"You've never mentioned this...Dorofej, before." Sookie bit back a laugh as Sam butchered the name of her cousin.

"I haven't seen him in at least seven years. Last time I seen him was...ehm, never mind. He was human then. I didn't get any vibes that said "I'm from the other world please don't hunt me" from him." She missed out the part that it was Claudia's funeral she'd seen him last and the only vibes she got from her younger cousin was sadness.

"What's changed?" Sam thought out loud, his eyes squinting in concentration.

"I don't know. That's what I need to ask you about. I need to go see him."

Sam turned a frown on her, "Where does he stay? And you're not going yourself. I won't allow it." 

Sookie rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "He stays in Beacon Hills, California."

Sam let out a low whistle. He'd heard of Beacon Hills. It was practically a Hellmouth for all the shitty things in the world. And he had thought Bon Temps was bad? He's suddenly so glad that he lived in a vampire-infested town rather than Beacon Hills. He shuddered.

"You're taking Jason and that Northman vampire. No arguments."

Sookie glared but stood up to hug Sam anyway. She hated that she was always bailing on him but sometimes it couldn't be helped. She also understood why he was insisting she take Eric. Even she, who tried to stay away from the Supernatural grapevine, had heard about the things that had happened in Beacon Hills. And to be honest, she much preferred Eric to Bill. By a long shot.

She left the bar in search of Jason, who was probably holed up with whatever floozy he'd been with the night before.

 

Stiles woke up feeling like he was too big for his skin. There was energy buzzing underneath the pale flesh and it made him twitch. He took a bit more Adderall than he should have, in hopes of getting rid of the tight feeling. It was his birthday - his eighteenth, by the way - and he'd be damned if he felt trapped in his own body for it. He hurried about his morning routine; shower, get dressed, make breakfast, ask his dad about his shifts and then he'd leave with the promise of _presents_ when he got home. He debated walking to school. He was far too twitchy to drive but he didn't want to raise suspicions so he hopped in his Jeep and hoped for the best. 

He instantly regretted it. Every tiny sound or flicker of movement made his head swing towards it. He'd sped up in a desperate attempt to get to the school early and calm himself down. He thought he was over his hyper-vigilance thing but clearly not. He parked in his normal spot and got out the Jeep, his breathing laboured and his heart pounding furiously in his chest. His head swung in all directions as he tried to catch movements and sounds that were gone in a second. He sat on the hood and pulled his hood up, scrubbing furiously at his eyes. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes were jumping from person to person and he was so out of it that he didn't notice Scott until he tried to wave his hand in front of Stiles' face. Instinct took over and he automatically reached up and wrapped his fingers around Scott's wrist. His eyes were still flickering everywhere and he didn't notice that he was holding Scott's wrist until he heard the low hiss of pain and felt bones grinding underneath his fingers. He let go with a gasp.

"I'm so sorry dude I, I don't know what came over me, I just..." He trailed off and looked at his hands. 

Scott shook it off and grinned at his best friend. "Hey it's fine. I'm a werewolf, anything heals. But happy birthday dude! You're eighteen, man. An adult." He grinned wickedly and Stiles laughed. 

Scott noticed the strange way his friend was acting but put it to the back of his head. Stiles wasn't hurt and that was all that mattered. The rest of the pack arrived and gave Stiles a few confused glances before choosing to ignore it and give birthday wishes. Only Lydia didn't ignore it, of course. Lydia was like a terrier with a bone. She never let anything go until she was satisfied with what she got. She assessed Stiles with a calculating gaze but for once she didn't point it out. She knew when to pick her battles, and Stiles' birthday was not one of those days.

Stiles managed to get through to lunch without anything else happening. He was still distracted by every sound and movement and his head was permanently tilted and there was a small line between his eyebrows. He still managed to get questions right so that was one good thing, right? He knew Lydia was watching him carefully but he couldn't help it. There had been a fly in chemistry and it had distracted him enough that he didn't even attempt to look interested in what was being taught.

He was sitting between Jackson and Erica, lifting a fork of whatever it is that was being served to his mouth, when it happened. He felt something break inside him and he had the sudden fear that Jackson had punched him in the gut. The fork dropped to the plate with a noise that made the werewolves glare at him for a split second. All the air was knocked out of him and his mouth opened in fear. Then suddenly it was worse. Whatever had broken inside of him was now letting out a whole fucktonne of pain that had him groaning. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body tilted backwards, fingers scrabbling at Jackson and Erica. They managed to catch him before he hit the floor but he flinched away from the feeling of skin-to-skin contact and ended up falling anyway. His heart was too loud, his breathing was too quick and his body fucking _hurt_. He felt like he was expanding. Like, whatever had been under his skin all day was now pushing itself out, making his skin stretch. His mouth opened wider, a silent cry for help. 

"Fuck! We need to get him out of here!" Jackson panicked, glaring at the pack who were sitting at the table in utter shock. Boyd came to his aid, trying to figure out how to touch Stiles without touching his skin.

Isaac's nose twitched and he cursed, "It's magic! We need to get to Deaton!"

Boyd grunted and just decided to pick Stiles up, bridal-style, of course. Jackson led the way out of the lunch room, glaring people out of his way. The rest of the pack followed except Lydia, Erica and Allison. They stayed behind to break everyone's phones. Erica was enraged. She knew what it felt to be looked at and videoed during a seizure and, although this wasn't the same, she didn't want Stiles to go through it. After all, he'd done his fair share in making sure any videos of Erica that had made it onto the internet were deleted. She owed him.

Stiles was starting to glow. No, really. White and gold light started to pulse around him and Boyd swore. They needed to move faster if they didn't want anyone to see the light show Stiles was putting on. They bundled into two cars, Boyd, Jackson and Scott in the Jeep with Stiles cradled against Boyd's chest. Boyd kept looking down at Stiles with tight lips. Every movement, every sound, every touch was hurting the pale teenager. Boyd didn't like it. He'd had a soft spot for the other boy ever since he rescued him and Erica from the Alpha pack. 

Jackson was breaking all the traffic laws, and even the laws Stiles insisted on having for his Jeep. She didn't go over a certain speed without groaning and you had to be nice to her on corners. When Jackson had sneered at Stiles to get a new car, Stiles and Scott had went suspiciously quiet. Stiles had left the room without saying anything and only Scott's whispered, "It was his mom's" kept Jackson from yelling at Stiles. Now nobody mocked the Jeep, not even privately. They all knew what it meant, they'd all lost someone.

They arrived at Deaton's in record time. The Camaro was already there, surprisingly. Boyd waisted no time in barging into the clinic, growling at the barrier that prevented him from going any further. Deaton appeared, glanced at Stiles with wide eyes and opened the barrier. Everyone piled through into the back with worried expressions.

Derek could smell the worry and the fear coming from the pack but it was overpowered by the scent of pain and em>power. Both of which were coming from the comatose teen in Boyd's arms. Derek's jaw almost dropped open. Stiles was fucking glowing. Peter let out a noise of surprise from beside him. Both Hales took a step forward when Boyd laid Stiles on the steel table. 

"Give me some space." Deaton demanded calmly. Several growls vibrated through the room but nobody disobeyed.

There was silence as Deaton examined Stiles. He was careful not to touch the boy, as the last time he'd done it the boy had let out a scream that would rival Lydia's. The werewolves were still glaring at Deaton. He was secretly in awe of the boy laid in front of him. He hadn't seen this before, only heard about it. But that didn't explain why he hadn't felt it before...

Suddenly Stiles stopped glowing and stopped moving. He slumped into the table, his heartbeat slowing to show that he was falling asleep. The pack let out breathes they didn't know they'd been holding.

"That was anticlimactic. I missed a maths test for this." Lydia broke the silence, trying to joke. Everyone laughed nervously, eyes never leaving Stiles.

 

It was late when Sookie, Jason and Eric arrived in Beacon Hills. Late enough that Eric was walking beside them and not waiting back in his coffin in the hotel room. 

"So, something happened to Dorofej and it made you collapse so you decided you'd go towards the possible danger?" Jason asked, his eyes taking in the streets and the people. For a small town, Beacon Hills sure did seem very much awake during the night. It was almost like Bon Temps except, you know, minus the vampire infestation.

"He's our cousin, Jase. I'm not letting him get hurt again."

Eric's head snapped in her direction and she grimaced. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Again?" He asked, his voice silky and vaguely terrifying.

She sighed, "I've got this..connection with him. It's why I collapsed earlier. I feel it every time he's in pain." 

Jason frowned at her, "And you never said anything? Didn't go to help him?"

She shrugged guiltily, "I couldn't always leave. I was always in trouble or something."

Suddenly Eric stiffened, his nose twitching and his entire body turning to the right. Jason glanced at Sookie with worry in his eyes. Jason didn't really like Eric. He was too brutal and way too touchy-feely with his sister. But Eric always tried his hardest to keep her safe, he told her the truth (unlike a certain vampire who lied to her since before they even met) and he only drank her blood when offered. Jason couldn't really hate him too much, but he didn't have to like him.

"I smell something...delightful. Mmmm, it's more delicious than Sookie's blood, surprisingly. It's this way." And then he started walking.

Jason and Sookie rolled their eyes. Eric was a handful.

They arrived at a vet clinic and Eric stopped. He squinted at the clinic and sniffed. His fangs dropped just as a group of nine exited the clinic. The glowing eyes, fangs and claws made Eric stiffen. He fucking hated werewolves.

Sookie looked between the vampire and werewolves before huffing. She stood forward and pushed Eric behind her. Jason came to stand on her right side.

"Look. This is how it's gonna go. You are going to let me, my brother and my...vampire...into that clinic without any fuss." She said, her voice honey-sweet and a sunny smile on her face. The wolves growled louder and a redheaded teenager stepped out from behind them, grumbling about "overprotective furry bastards."

The redhead stared at Sookie, "I don't know who you are but you and your vampire are not welcome here. You will not boss us around because if you do, there will be consequences. There are nine of us, the majority are wolves, and three of you. Two humans and a vampire can't really go up against us, darling."

There was silence for a moment before Eric started laughing. Jason followed and then Sookie joined in. Of course, they thought her human. She was damn sick of that. She held up her hand and let her Light out. It blinded the wolves before she minimized it into a ball between her hands. The other group's jaws were hanging open and it would have been comical if it wasn't the fact that they were stopping her from seeing her cousin.

A small, dark bald man made his way out. He smiled at Sookie.

"Ah, Sookie and Jason Stackhouse. I see you've brought Mr. Northman with you. Come inside, I'm sure your cousin will be delighted with your presence. When he wakes up of course."


End file.
